The Werewolf's Imprint
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella is just your average, young, female werewolf, leading an average, normal life....until a certain sparkly vampire comes along and changes all that
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

Bella's pov

My brother, Jake, and I were patrolling the border once again. It was dark, but all of us werewolves were out skirting the perimeter to check for bloodsuckers. They hadn't been back for hundreds of years, when my great-great grandparents were my age.

_Bella, you get anything?_ One of my best friends and soon to be sister-in-law, Nessie, Jacob's imprintee and imprint, asked.

_Nah, it's all silent. What about you and Leah?_ I questioned our other friend, Leah Clearwater.

_It's as quiet as a mouth where we're at. Is Quil with Claire? _Leah snorted at the thought of my cousin and his two-year-old imprint.

I snickered. _Yeah. Soon as Sam said he could go, he shot torwards her house as though a leech was on his tail. _

We kept chatting about any and everything as the boys complained lightly to each other about gossiping. Suddenly, me and Jake froze in horror. The awful, too-sweet smell of seven bloodsuckers a little ahead of us reached our senstive noses. We both growled, barking for the rest to join us.

Racing, we skidded into the small clearing that divided part of our territory and the leechs'. The family of bloodsuckers were standing a little behind the border, waiting for us. There was a tall blonde, who I will call Dr. Fang, because the legends state he's a doctor. A sweet-looking, carmel-haired lady stood beside him, looking alot like a mother. I will name her Vamp-mom. There was two other couples and a loner. One couple was a blonde girl and a big guy. The girl looked really stuck-up, so I will call her Ice-queen, and the big guy looked like a big, stuffed bear, so I will call him Teddy. The other couple was a short, spiky-haired girl, who resembled a pixie or a fairy, so I will name her Pixie-lights. Her mate was another tall blonde, but younger than the first, so I will call him Blondie. And finally, the loner who will not meet our eyes, I will call Mr. Lonely. I know, the last one isn't very creative, but give me a break, I haven't slept for the last twenty-four hours.

Jacob and I exchanged a look, then I went to change in the woods so tat I could talk to them. When I got back, Jacob stood protectively at my side. I stroke his reddish-brown fur as his tail swished against my back and his head curved in front of my stomach, like he was a barrier between me and the world.

"Hello," Dr. Fang started. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. Are you the leader of your pack?" He asked.

"No," I answered truthfully. "So, Dr. Fang and coven, what brings you to these parts?" I cocked my head, pursed my lips, and listened for my pack. I could hear Leah and Nessie were closer than the others.

Pixie-lights giggled. "Dr. Fang?" She asked.

I gave her a irrritated look. "What's it to you, Pixie-lights?"

Teddy laughed. "Why did you call Alice Pixie-lights and Carlisle Dr. Fang?"

Before I could answer, my darling, annoying future sister-in-law walked out and said, "Because, when Bella first sees anybody, she nicknames them. And whatever name she gives you usually sticks around for a while." She laughed as I glowered playfully at her.

"You would know, Loch-Ness-Monster," Leah quipped,entering the clearing.

Nessie snarled at her meanly. "Oh, hush, _Lee-Lee_!" She smirked at Leah's glare and I rolled my eyes.

"_Children,"_ I drawled. "If you don't mind, us adults are trying to have a conversation." I turned to Teddy. "Does that answer your question, Teddy?"

Teddy nodded. "What are Esme's, Rosalie's, Jasper's, and Edward's nicknames?"

I sighed. "Your mom is called Vamp-mom, Pixie-lights' mate is Blondie, your mate is Ice-queen, and the quiet one in the back is Mr. Lonely."

As I spoke the last name, Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Colin, and Paul walked into the clearing and started belting out the chipmunk version of _'I'm so lonely'_ by Akon, "I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, I have nobody, of my own!"

Us girls and Sam rolled our eyes. On Quil's shoulders was Claire. I squealed and ran up to meet them. "Hi, angel," I cooed. "How is my darling little Cware?"

Quil complained as I took the giggling toddler from him."Bella!" He whined. "Don't drop her." He told me like an over-protective mother. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Claire. "Is Qwil being all protetive again? You tell him that aunty Bella will nevah, nevah drop her precious Cware. He's just being a dooty-head." I told her matter-of-factly. She giggled and turned to Quil.

"You're a dooty-head." She told him. He laughed, love shining in his eyes as he took her back from me and began tickling her.

I smiled at them, then walked over to Sam. "We found these leechs near the border, Sir-drools-alot." I saluted as he scowled at me and the Cullens burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Bpov

After everyone calmed down again, I got serious again.

"Alright, leeches, care to explain why your here?" I asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

Dr. Fang- Oh, sorry- _Carlisle_, said, "my daughter, Alice, saw something important was to happen here, we decided to come and see."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean she 'saw'?"

Mr. Lonely, or Edward, spoke for the first time. "Alice can see the future." I looked at him and he tried to look away, but seemed unable to.

"Mmmm, intresting." I said, biting my lip, lost in thought.

"Oh, god, Bells is thinking again, we're all in trouble now." Jacob joked.

"Yeah, last time she did that, we all ended up in Forks jail cell, with Charlie laughing his butt off at Jacob, who was stark naked and tied up with a hankerchief, which is exactly how he found him in-" Jared was cut off by Nessie.

"A tree, with a squirrel sitting on his private area, him drunk as a jaybird, singing 'We are family'." They all started laughing again as Jacob playfully pushed at them.

I rolled my eyes. "You all are worse than children."

Leah snorted. "Might I remind you miss To-stuck-up-my-own-butt-to-have-fun, of the summer when we were all about fourteen. We all decided to drink ourselves stupid, and you decided to get all cocky and jump off the pier, butt-naked, and ended up being fished out of the water by a police boat, containing not only Charlie and Mark, but Billy too. And you were stammering and blushing, and after the fifteenth time they asked you if you were drunk, you stood up and said, "Daddy, I swear to drunk, I'm not god." Then you procedded to sit back down, only you missed the chair, and fell off the edge of the boat." Which made everyone try hard to remember to breath.

I scowled and shook my head angrily. "Whatever. Sam, what is your verdict on the leech-invasion too close to our land. If we have to take them, I want Ice-queen. She's been glowering and growling in my direction, and my wolf side is just dying to take a chunk out of her conceited, perfect head." Ice-queen hissed at me and I smirked. "Down, kitty."

She growled. "Mutts like you take up air."

"Yeah, but your head's full of it, so I think you'll survive. Oh, wait, you don't breath, do you, bloodsucker?" I was loving this.

"Why don't you go drink from the toilet, and stay at the feet of your master, where you belong." She was getting angrier and angrier as I just laughed.

"I bet all of the guys are dissappointed that they can't pay you for your services tonight. What do you charge, ten cents, or have you lowered your price to some bubblegum and a compliment?"

"Listen pup, I've fed on scarier, bigger, and prettier things than you."

"I know, but you must have fed on one beautiful human to have eaten things prettier than me." I didn't believe that, but it was too good to pass up.

"Oh, puh-lease, an old hag with crinkled skin and mold for hair is more attractive than you'll ever be. Is that why your mother left you? Because you disgusted her at sight?" Everyone fell silent as I stared wide-eyed at the smirking blonde.

Suddenly, my vision went solid red and I launched myself at the cold-hearted biatch. Sam, Seth, and Jacob grabbed me, but I fought hard against them.

"Let me have her, I swear to god, I will rip her up so slowly she'll beg for death. Then, as she burns and screams I'll laugh and curse her to hell forever. Then I'll dance on the red-hot ashes of the witch who was telling the freaking truth!" I screamed as I collapsed in tears. I knew she didn't love me, that's why she left. That's why she died. She killed herself five days after mine and Jacob's birth. I'd always blamed myself, because I was the last born and almost killed her, and left her in alot of pain. She would have died eventually. I killed her.

I heard a speedy pair of feet, but they stopped at the border. My brother came a little closer and held his arms open for me. But I didn't run into them this time. Instead I followed instinct and ran into Edward's, which coiled around me, protective, but gentle as a butterfly's wing. I cried into his neck as he shushed me quietly and hugged me softly.

"It's not your fault, _Ma Belle_. She probably loved you dearly and didn't want you to see her slowly dying. Rosalie is not thinking straight. I promise you, she loved you. You didn't kill her." His words finally took affect and I stopped wailing. I pulled away from him, embarrassed. Yes, it was natural for werewolves to imprint, but never on a vampire. And now the whole pack knew, because that's the only reason I would run into any bloodsucker's arms. And Edward obviously felt the same that Emily did for Sam, that Kim did for Jared, that Nessie did for Jake. The imprintee was usually attuned to any pain or happiness, or any very strong emotion that their imprinter felt, and the other way around too. So he would have know instinctively how to comfort me, just like I already do for him. I took a deep breath, then turned to my shocked pack.

"Guys, I imprinted."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two:**_

Epov

I watched the little werewolf girl curiously. She was sarcastic and funny, but beautiful. Her shiny brown hair swept over her shoulders gracefully. Her chocolate eyes bounced in joy and excitement. She looked like the type to bury her nose in a book, then turn a guy over her shoulder as though he weighed five ounces.

My family, besides Jasper and Rosalie, loved their nicknames. Rose was grumbling about the 'stupid, whiny puppy'.

Sam scowled deeply at Bella. "Why weren't you already home, asleep, like I told you?"

She pouted adorably. "Because I wasn't tired." She whined like a five-year-old to her dad who asked what she was doing out of bed.

Sam chuckled, and let it go. He turned to us. "Cullen." He nodded at Carlisle curtly. Carlisle nodded back.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You all are too formal and stiff. So what if were all mortal enemies. We can be friends on weekends!" She pulled out her I-pod and played "Come On" by Green River Ordinance.

_Everywhere I look I see your smiling face_

_ Every song I sing I sing in hopes you're listening_

_ When the tables turn I learn from my mistake_

_ I'm only human here after all Oh aren't we all_

We listened to her sing while Carlisle, Esme, and Sam worked out the stuff. A new song came on. I think it was called Bitch by Meredith Brooks. **(Listen to it! Great song! ****)**

_I hate the world today_

_ You're so good to me, I know_

_ But I can change_

_ I tried to tell you_

_But you look at me like _

_ Maybe I'm an angel underneath_

_ Innocent and sweet_

_ Yesterday I cried_

_ You must have been relieved to see the softer side_

_ I can understand why you'd be so confused_

_ I don't envy you_

_ I'm a little bit of everything_

_ All rolled into one_

_ I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_

_ I'm a child, I'm a mother_

_ I'm a sinner, I'm a saint_

_ I do not feel ashamed_

_ I'm your hell, I'm your dream_

_ I'm nothing in between_

_ You know you wouldn't want it any other way._

She had a beautiful voice. Her eyes were closed as she moved slightly with the music.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped when she saw us watching her. Her pearl white teeth bit gently into her red lip and a different kind of desire ran through me.

My entire family froze as a delicious smell filled the evening air. My mouth watered, no more than normal, but Jasper reacted.

A small child about three ran into the clearing, her leg covered in blood.

She saw Bella and shouted, "Momma!" Right before Jasper struck.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four:**_

Bpov

I watched Jasper run towards my baby girl and immediantly jumped in his path. He was about to push past me, his eyes solid black, but Alice was already in between us, patting his face soothingly as Edward and Emmett held him back. He struggled. A lot.

I raced to my little angel and scooped her into my arms. "Jamie! What happened? Why aren't you with Sarah?" She just stayed in my arms, bawling her tiny little eyes out.

"She was coming to find you because her babysitter dissappeared. I don't know what attacked her. Her memory is just blank at that part." Edward's voice came from behind me. He sounded a little surprised, a little hurt, and a lot awed. "Is this your daughter?"

I paused a little before answering. "Yes. In a way. I adopted her after she was found in the woods. A note was clipped to her bassinet saying her mother was no longer living, her father wanted nothing to do with her, and that she belonged to who ever found the note. I've raised her ever since." I turned to face him, and saw a lot of tenderness in his gaze as he stared at my beloved daughter. Like a father holding his newborn for the first time and finally realizing how adorable and worth every little effort she was.

I walked over and placed my two year old in his arms. He didn't protest as she wrapped her slim, bleeding arms around his neck and clutched him like a teddy bear. I smiled as he carefully buried his face in her hair and held her close.

He looked up at me and opened his free arm. I slid into it and basked in the cool warmth of his love.

A growl interrupted my distractedness. Jasper. "Pixie, get him out of here. He hurts my daughter, I hurt him." I snapped. She nodded, pulling her husband away. He was still snarling and hissing. He sounded like a pussy cat. Vampires were so weird. I think they were related to cats, very closely. I mean, hissing, snarling, growling, and I swear I heard one of them purr before. I mean come on. Who does that?

Edward was still holding Jamie, who was now sleeping the sleep of the innocent, blissfully unaware of how close her life came to ending on this strange, bizarre night.

"Well, I suppose the rules must be ammended a little, for if anything happened to Bells, we wouldn't want to start a war when Eddie goes over-protective-vampire-freak on her, so, Edward is allowed at all times, rest of Cullen family, only allowed when something goes wrong with either Bells or Jay-Jay. We clear?" Sam said. He was obviously antsy to get home to his Emily. The Cullens nodded and scattered into the trees. Edward handed me Jamie, kissed my forehead and her's, and vanished from my sight. I phased, Jacob placed my daughter on my back and I headed home, if very much need of a nap.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five:**_

Epov

My body might have been moving a no-one-really-knows-how-many miles per hour, but my mind was still in that clearing, following Bella and that sweet little angel named Jamie to make sure they were alright. Yes, they had the entire wolf pack to protect them, but damn it, a vampire's over protectiveness for his mate and mine for that little girl were instinctual and strong and hell if every other thought in my head wasn't screaming at me, _what are you doing? They're back there! Go back to them! Ahhh, you're not listening to me, you flippin' idiot!_

The pack had grown quite a bit since last time we'd seen them. Many new additions and such. Orginally, we had come to set a new boundrary as we needed more hunting grounds. The animals must have been smarter than we gave them credit for, because they seemed to realize that we couldn't attack them if they were on the otherside of the line. The population on our land was quickly being deplenished. But as soon as Bella imprinted on me, Same opened up an entire section of land just for us to find food. We, of course, had to share it with their nightly patrols as they would probably be more often around that area. One of their members might have imprinted on a Cullen, but that didn't mean they trusted us.

Rosalie was still griping about the, "bitchy puppy who should shove her insults right up her ass." I was about to tell her off and maybe chunk her off a cliff when the most shocking thing occurred.

Sweet, motherly, saintly Esme opened her dainty mouth and snapped, "shove it, Rosalie. No one wants to hear your whining. The girl is Edward's mate, and is now part of this family. Nothing you can say or do will change those facts. So deal with it!" We were still running, but everyone was so shocked, no one was paying any attention, which is probably why Emmett slammed face first into a fourty inch thick tree trunk.

The tree, of course, was hurt far worse than Emmett, but it was still funny to see him apologize to the stump and try to place the fallen tree back on top of it. We all left and went back home, but later, we heard Em 'sneak' out of the house with some super glue and six rolls of duct tape.

I sat at my piano for seven hours straight, waiting for inspiration to strike me, but nothing of the sorts came. I was determined to write a song for Bella and another for Jamie, wanting to give them something that meant something to me, but my mind, no matter the ability to think of multiple things at once, had temporarily gone blank.

My hand reached out to hit a key in frustration when my cell phone ring. I pulled it out and flipped it open, holding it between my cheek and shoulder. "Hello?"

The panicked voice that came shrilly through the phone made me stand so quickly the piano bench tipped over. "Edward, Edward! It's Bella. Jamie's disappeared!"

Okay, so Jamie's gone and Rosalie's a class A bitch. I know I haven't updated in a long time on any of my stories, but I've been terribly busy with denist appointments and English projects for eighth grade, so cut me some slack please. If you let me know how you like this chapter, I'll be sure to update as soon as possible.

By the way, check out my newest story, Vampyres. Here's the summary:

_ Of the three pairs, one will suffer a fate worse than death. Another will have to kill many to save one. The last will kill the one closest to their hearts in order to save their Other. We wish luck upon you during the wars and bloodshed ahead. -The Six_

Hope you liked this chapter, peace out!

-Alissa!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six:**_

Bpov

The last few moments were replaying again and again in my head.

-0-0-0-_Bella's Flashback_-0-0-0-

_"Come on, Jamiekins," I whined, dragging the stubborn toddler up the stairs. We had cleaned her up and dressed her leg so that it was no longer bleeding. "Please, for Mommy! Go to bed." _

_ "No! I don't wanna! I wanna Him to do it!" She kept screaming for Him, whoever that was, to tuck her in and kiss her goodnight. "I want Him!"_

_ I sighed in frustration. Jacob had tried, hell, every pack member had tried to get her to go to sleep, to no avail. I racked my brain for a solution and thinking of nothing. Wait a minute…_

_ …_

_ …_

_ …_

_ Edward!_

_ Jamie, baby!" I knelt down next to her. "Is it Edward? Is it the vampire with the penny hair?" I was fully prepared to call Edward and beg him to come over just to put my little girl to sleep. Jamie sniffled for a while, then nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. Thank God in Heaven and everything that is holy and sweet enough to give me this relief! "Do you want me to call him and ask him to come over?" She nodded more enthusiastically. _

_ "Okay, go watch cartoons and I'll call him, K?" She grinned at me and raced off. Thank goodness she wasn't as klutzy as I was or we would be headed to the E.R. by now. Grinning to myself, I walked over to my purse, which I had thrown on the hall table when I first had come home, and dug out my cell. _

_ Then I paused. _

_ Shit!_

_ I didn't have the Cullen's number, or Edward's!_

_ Sighing again, for the millionth time that night, I drug myself up from the comfortable chair I had plopped down in and went in search of a phonebook. _

_ "Ah-ha!" I muttered successfully, finding it in the fridge, next to the old pudding. I tell you, my house is very disorganized._

_ "Let's see, let's see." I tend to speak to myself a lot, as you can probably tell. "Callahan, Clinton, Color, uh, what an awful name. Ah-ha! Cullen." I typed in the number quickly and was about to press send, when I heard Jamie scream._

_ It lasted about three seconds, during which I was frozen in shock. "Jamie?" I called out. When she didn't answer, I began sprinting down the hall, skidding to a halt in the archway of my living room._

_ Oh my God!_

_ My couch, which Jamie had been seated on, was on it's back. The table resting in front of it had been turned over as well, but in the opposite direction. The window next to the T.V. was shattered and violent wind was tearing at my violet curtains. Then I saw what made me want scream in terror._

_ Jamie's beloved blanket, which she called her Bo-Bo, was laying across the window sill._

_ And it was covered in blood._

-0-0-0-_Bella's Flashback ends-0-0-0-_

All I remembered after that was racing back to the phone and pressing send, barely thinking about who I was dialing, then shouting down the line in a panic that my daughter was missing.

"Bella. Bella, love, calm down. Tell me what happened." I described it as rationally as I could. After I finished, I was in tears, sobbing. "Sweetheart, I'm on my way and we'll figure this whole thing out. I'm bringing Emmett and Jasper, they'll see if they can get a scent. Now, have you called any of the pack, or are they there?"

"N-no." I choked out. "Jake and Quil left a few hours ag-go. A-and Sam and Emily left as soon as we got home. I-I just…Oh, my poor baby!" I wailed. All I could think of was Jamie and the blood-soaked blanket.

"Bella, angel, you have got to calm down." I saw the flash of headlights come from the windows next to the front door, then they were in my house, two of the boys heading into the living room and the other heading straight for me. I met him halfway, practically jumping into his arms.

"Edward, I don't know what to do!"

"It'll be alright, baby, shh! We'll find her, no matter what it takes. Esme and the girls are out searching with Carlisle. We'll find her." He comforted me with sweet words for a few more minutes, until Jasper cleared his throat and gave me a grim look.

"You might want to come here, Bella. I think you need to see this."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Epov

When Jazz called us in there, my first thought was horror, then revulsion. I just thanked everything that was holy that Bella didn't find this when she was still here alone. I didn't think she could take it, and the last thing I needed right now was for Bella to be injured as well as grief-stricken.

Behind the over-turned couch was a body. Or what resembled a body. Really it was just a pile of blood and skin, that made even my stomach turn. Bella was two steps behind me, and though I was no Alice, I could see what was going to happen if she saw this.

"No, Bella, honey, don't," I tried to stop her, but she was determined.

She stopped.

She sucked in a breath.

And she collapsed.

I moved faster than humanly possible to catch her, her fragile head barely missing the corner of the glass sidetable that would have surely given her a concussion, if not a gruesome hole in her head.

I could see my brothers holding their breath, Jasper looking very uncomfortable as he struggled with our violent nature. I lifted Bella in my arms and carried her up the stairs gently to place her on her bed. My heart twisted at the sight of her innocent face, gorgeous brown locks fanned out of the pillow, skin like sparkling silver. She looked like an angel.

"My perfect, little angel," I whispered, tucking a strand of shiny hair around her tiny, little ear. "So beautiful." And with so much responsibility on her small shoulders. She had a toddler to take care of, who was now missing and possibly injured, and deal with being a werewolf and performing her tribe duties, and throwing a vampire mate on top of it just made for a very weary young woman who desperatly needs some good luck.

I tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and left after making sure the window was locked tight and nothing hid in any dark corners.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked when arriving downstairs. Carlisle and Alice were now there, carefully going over the shattered window, trying to find a few strands of hair or different smelling blood. Anything that can be used in a D.N.A. test.

Jasper shook his head as he and Emmett picked up the body and tossed it in a container. I read in their thoughts that they were going to weigh it down and toss it in the ocean. I left them all to it and retreated back upstairs for the third time that night.

Realizing there was nothing for me to do and aching that it was true, I was left alone to wallow in my own grief and anger. I paced back and forth outside Bella's door, thoughts intent on the torture and murder of who conducted this heinous act.

A picture, one of many, caught my attention. It was of Bella and Jamie, at the beach. It showed Bella's shoulders and up, enough to see the bikini strands and her flawless neck. Jamie was dressed in a flowery one-piece, grinning at the camera with her two front teeth missing. She was on Bella's back, tiny arms wrapped around her foster mother's neck. They looked perfect.

My two perfect angels.

And one was missing.

A crash and Bella's scream raked through my eardrums, then all was silent.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight:**_

Jamie's pov

It was dark and my head hurted. I wanted my mommy, but no matter how loud I called, she wouldn't answer. Was I bad? Was that why she put me down here?

My lip shaked, but I didn't let myself to cry. Uncle Jake told me never to cry because it'll only make everything worser than it was before. I heard a door open, but the thing that covered my eyes wouldn't let me see. My mommy's voice floated through my head, telling me to be a good girl. I heard someone laugh meanly and tried to move backwards, but they pulled me up by my hair and it hurt real bad. I started to cry.

"Oh, shut up you little runt!" The bad woman said. She throwed me into a corner and I hit the wall real hard. My arm started to bleed again, but I didn't shout, because Mommy always told me to use my indoors voice at all times. Maybe if I didn't shout anymore, she'd come and get me.

"Edward will absolutely hate me for this!" She sounded happy. "He'll want to watch my body burst into flames as his beloved little puppy cries over your body!" She started to talk to herself. I hoped she had forgotten about me, cause then maye she wouldn't hurted me anymore. "I'll finally be with my James." I heard some loud footsteps and was scared. The bad woman said, "have at her boys."

I curled up in a small ball, holding my legs tightly to me, but they dragged me out and started touching me. I didn't want them to, but they kept doing it anyway. I blocked everything out and thought of my mommy and Edward. Thought of anything but the dirty fingers pulling up my nightgown…

Bella's pov

I stared at the note in horror. The scrawled words that cut into my heart like sharp knifes. My sweet baby…

Edward appeared next to me, teeth bared, looking around for the threat. Realizing I was alone, he looked at me in confusion. I held the note out, not able to hold myself up any longer. I collapsed to my knees, arms around myself and sobs being ripped from my chest. The words echoed through my head…

My name is Victoria. Jamie here really wants her mother. She's been screaming for the last hour, so I decided to call in some of my friends. You think she's old enough to survive three men releasing inside her? I sure hope so! Edward, I know you want her back. Since she's your mate's young, you'd walk through hell and back again to find her. My heart aches for you, it really does, so I'll give you a little hint as to my whereabouts.

'I've seen love and hate. Drama and Spite. I've seen blood and I've seen lust. So tell me, what am I?'

-love u's

Vicki


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine:**_

Bpov

Edward's roar could be heard from all over the world, I was sure of that at least. But then again, my whole world was tilting and swirling, so who was I to be sure of anything.

"I will kill her!" Edward's eyes were black and cold as ice. "I will rip her head from her body and smile while doing it. That is my _baby_!" He snarled even louder as he threw the bedroom door open hard enough to break the lamp on the dresser behind it. I jumped in fear for a second before remembering his rage wasn't directed at me. It was because of the evil witch who had my, no, _our_, baby girl.

I was not very religious, but at that moment, on my knees, sobbing in the middle of my bedroom with Jamie who knows where, I closed my eyes, clapsed my hands and _prayed._ I begged, I pleaded. I tried to bargain, I tried to exchange her for me. I tried everything I could think of.

All I could think to do when I got no answer was this:

_"God, if you're listening, please, please, keep her safe. I ask for nothing but her safe return. Please! I know I don't go to church like I should and sometimes I take the road more travelled and make bad choices, but she is an innocent child. She is my daughter and your's. Please, I'll do anything."_

I only hoped he was listening.

Jamie's pov

The men's hands suddenly stopped and I heared them backing away real quick. I was scared to open my eyes, even though the thing covering my eyes was gone now. I listened as the bad men started sounding scared and confused. I didn't hear anyone reply, but someone leaned down and moved my hair from my eyes.

"Jamie." A man's voice said. He wanted me to opened my eyes. He didn't say, I just knew. So I opened them and saw a pretty man with this light coming from him. He smiled at me and he looked nice, so I took his hand like he wanted me to.

I felt real sleepy then, so I closed my eyes again and felled asleep.

Jasper pov

I searched the house for any more clues, but nothing showed up. I was beginning to feel as desperate as Edward did. Hopelessness and despair was quickly settling upon all of us, even the girls who had showed up a few minutes before and were up in Bella's room, comforting her, while my little pixie searched for any vision of Jamie.

A strange scent suddenly appeared. I whipped my head around for the threat, but saw nothing until a man appeared at the end of the drive. In his arms was…

Jamie!

I snarled, crouching down to protect my family, which happened to include the precious sleeping bundle in this guy's arms. "Who are you? Why do you have her? What is wrong with her? What did you do?" I spit out each question faster than he could answer, unknowing of whether I wanted to get Jamie or rip his head off.

"Peace, Jasper." Was all he said. How did her know my name? Against my will, I felt calmness flood my system, like my gift was reversed. "I mean you and yours no harm. I am simply answering a prayer."

He held her out to me and I walked forward, taking her and backing away several feet, just to make sure it wasn't a trap. He remained in place and my eyes traced the golden light that surrounded him and seemed to come…from him.

"She is only sleeping. She should awaken in a few minutes. I should be going." He said, his voice like the chocolate I so craved I could eat, for it was my favorite food as a human.

"W-wait!" I said, taking a step forward. "Who are you?"

He smiled and everything felt warm, even as the snow drizzled down faster. "Everyone and no one. Who really is somebody? Goodbye, Jasper. Do not take this the wrong way, but I hope not to see any of you and yours for a long time. Remember, We have never and will never forget you. All of you hold a place there when you are ready. I wish the best of luck with Edward and Isabella."

And with that, he was gone. Just vanished, faster than even I could see, as a vampire. I took Jamie inside as she started shivering. I couldn't get my thoughts off the strange man, though, as his words danced in my perfect memory. I ignored all the questions of where I found her and what happened.

It wasn't until later, when Alice and I were in our room, watching a favorite movie of hers that I realized who that man was and what he meant.

Ali couldn't understand why I was sobbing.


End file.
